


The Better Sans

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Blood, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Original Character Mention - Freeform, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Self-cest, Verbal Humiliation, cuckolding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] Two Sanses have their eyes on the same human. It's simply the Underfell way to show who's in charge around here.





	The Better Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the alternate universe set up in a roleplay, where Sans is in an intimate relationship with the Third Human. Underfell Sans (Red) is after the same human after initially attempting to kill him and failing. The two Sanses don't get along...

“yeah, you filthy little fuck! listen to you moanin’ and beggin’ like some kinda breeder!” My hand shoves down on the back of his skull and grinds his idiot face into the carpet of his living room. His eyes are all rolled back and half-lidded, but every time I shove my cock into him, they snap open again and he bucks against me. I can hear him trying to talk, so I stop fuckin’ him for a second so he can eke out a word or two. He’s struggling to breathe.  **Good**.

“is t-this all you’ve got?” he finally wheezes. I know he’s trying to provoke me. He started this whole fuckin’ mess, tellin’ me there’s no way I could ever get my dick inside him. He wants this to look like rape. He’s gettin’ off on it.  _So am I_. I move my hand from his skull to his spine and yank it back until I hear somethin’ crack, then I let his head hit the floor again. He sobs, but from where I am, I can see that new splatter of pre he just added to the ground. From the way his human described him, I never thought he’d like the same shit I did.

I grind my pelvis against his while I look for what broke. There…a nice little fracture and chipped bone in the back of one of the cervical vertebrae. While he’s tryin’ to decide whether to cry or moan, I go ahead and dig the chip out with my gold tooth and crunch it to dust between my teeth. He pushes back against me. “yes~ ugh, red…please,” he says between heavy breaths. The trashbag sounds like a bitch in heat, and I’ll throw ‘em a big bone for it.

My claws leave grooves in the curve of both ilia until they find a good grip for me to start fuckin’ him with everythin’ I got. He’s back to moanin’ again, all full of ‘please’ and ‘yes’ even when he’s got tears runnin’ down his face. That chipped vertebra’s startin’ to bleed. It’s gotta hurt like hell, but I can’t even tell from how he’s beggin’ me to keep goin’. “that’s right, little bitch…you act like you’re in charge, but what you really like is gettin’ bent over and  _taken_. what would your human think if he saw you now?” He gives a hard, shapeless moan and scratches the carpet under ‘em. He’s fantasising about it, the sick fuck. “you like that? your mate walkin’ in to see me ‘raping’ you?” It’s my turn to shudder and groan. I’m gettin’ close. “y-yeah…no wonder you wanna let me use your human’s asshole…you’re fuckin’ garbage, and it feels good to be put in your place.”

I’ve got ‘em in a whinin’ frenzy, writhing and pushin’ back. He wants me to finish this little charade for him, fill ‘em up so he can get that rush of lettin’ another male dominate ‘em.  _But I’m not here to play his game_. Just as I feel that pressure buildin’ in me, I pull free, hissing and pumping my load on the floor. Once feelin’ comes back to my legs, I real carefully stand and make my way to the couch so I can sit and milk the rest outta me. From the floor, I can hear his desperate whimpers. He can’t come like this. When I look over, I see that pathetic face lookin’ up to me.

“sorry, trashbag. maybe you didn’t understand. i got what i wanted. maybe ask your mate if he’ll let you fuck ‘em when he gets back?” I say with a sneer. I know he won’t. He always wants to fuck, but he keeps tryin’ to pretend he’s more human than he really is. He ain’t gonna risk his human realisin’ that he’s still a monster. And now that I’m around to keep that kid satisfied, he might as well cut his own dick off. His mate’s not gonna need it anymore. Maybe one day, the kid won’t need that pile of garbage’s SOUL anymore, either.


End file.
